residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Redemption
Histor Formally the Town of Boone in North Carolina, however it was mostly destroyed in the fall during the viral wars and only east Kings street and Jefferson road areas were mostly intact but filled with T-carriers. Formation of New Redemption During the Fall, A convoy, tired and lost many of their friends and family stopped in the Ruins of Boone after clearing and searching the Town many of the convoy decided to stay and try and settle down, Rebuilding and and fortifying the town against the monsters that now roamed the earth, and they were quite successful, at one point Claire Redfields convoy stopped in New Redemption and touched by what he saw, Father Peterson decided he would stay, he would both welcome Raz and Annie to Town and Preside over their Marriage. Life in New Redemption The Town had a simple structure, only spanning two streets but slowly expanded through a search and clear system, the town itself has laws the main three laws are: *Any disagreements will be Judged, no fights or disputes without the towns councils presence. *Any strangers will be inspected and interviewed for bites or abnormalities (Raz had a small bit of difficulty with this law) *Anybody found to be bitten will be subject to the one of two fates: Blessed gun or Exile Town the town had its own set of funeral rites, immediatly after death the person would be locked in the funeral chamber for five day grace peace, for two reasons, respect and too make sure they dont get back up, in the beginning the grace period was not made and immediatly after death a bullet to the head was given then burial in the prtected graveyard outside the town walls, however this was found to be not a very ammo conseving process therefor the grace was introduced. Arrival of Raz and Annie Five years after the fall Raz and Annie found their way to New Redemption, a passing traveler had mentioned it as a good place to rest and get minimal supplies. During their arrival, Raz had the tense moment were they found the faint scars that were caused by the constant opening and closing his wings, but they were mearly dissmissed as surgical scars. a few weeks in Annie was content to stay and Raz felt uncomfatble with being around so many people incase of his nature being uncovered. however one evening, Raz Proposed to Annie and a small wedding was conducted by the resident Priest, Father Peterson, a few weeks after that, a large pack of hunters arrived and beseiged the town, and Raz was forced to reveal his nature to kill the hunters quickly, it seemed that he and Annie would be exiled, but rather than be terrified of Raz they accepted him, after a lengthly story of how he came to be the way he was, after the grace period for all those killed (including the mayor) the townspeople offered the Title of mayor himself, which he accepted, knowing he could help the people. Beseigment Raz settled in to the position of mayor slowly not used to such responsability, a few weeks after the attack, another attack occured this time it was the fallen led by Dr.Cero himself, they battle was long and by a mixture of luck and care they succeded and killed most of the fallen and drove Cero away. last thing that was heard was another grace period and Annies announcment of hers and Razs expected child. Category:The Fallen books Category:Locations